


High Risk

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Bureau of Magical Things
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: who ever said the Trust were the only ones with spies in the SGC?
Kudos: 6





	High Risk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Evan Lorne curses as he checks his encrypted comm line.

_Daedalus has been ordered to return to Atlantis, investigation under way. Mission halted, going dark—0406._

Dammit! Evan gets it, he knows that the bomb and the Trust spy are a very big problem but he'd hoped Weir would let the Daedalus continue so Agent 0406 can get the data home.

The Department of Magical Intervention have had spies inside the Stargate Program since the beginning, not to do any harm, never that but to learn along with the humans. Finding out about the Ancients was groundbreaking for the Elves, Fairies and other magical people in the know, knowing an alien race made all of them is insane and they want to learn as much about it as they can.

Every agent is assigned a number at random for security purposes so no names are risked when communicating, though they never really used them much out here in Pegasus, its not safe to use the SGC comms for there reports and there's no way to have there own so everything is sent by hand through an agent on the Daedalus.

But that agent died in battle with the Wraith four months ago and they haven't found anyone to take their place yet. That's when a outbreak of a disease started in the DMI three months ago after agents found an Ancient outpost that was (later found) to be studying the plague that wiped out the Ancients was discovered in Canada.

The plague hasn't gotten to any humans yet but its overrun the DMI, even with the data the SGC has from that Ancient woman that was found frozen they still didn't have enough to create a cure. That's why 0406 was sent back to Atlantis.

He'd been station on the city before the Siege but left because of...differences with the senior officers.

But no new spies were scheduled to join for another six months and with 0406 being a former member he could easily bypass that red-tape and just come back.

He relate the situation to the three DMI members in the city and explained why he was there. DMI knew they couldn't figure out a cure before even more people died and were hoping the Ancients would of figured out a cure, after all even if they did leave the plague behind in the Milky Way it still would be stupid not to come up with the cure in case it came back.

The four of them spent the next three weeks scouring through the database non-stop searching for the cure and sent 0406 back the minute they found it.

And now 0406 is going to be held back from completing his mission and a lot of people could be screwed.

A knock on his office door pulls Evan out of his thoughts "Lorne?" Doctor Kusanagi pokes her head in, nervousness in her eyes "I got a message from..." she pauses looking behind her for eavesdroppers.

Evan waves her in, "So did I" he says once Miko has closed the door, "And Biro did too." he adds, the Doctor came and spoke to him half an hour ago.

Miko frown, sitting down on the other side of his desk "This is not good. The Daedalus could be delayed for many weeks, in that time hundreds more agents could died."

"I know" Lorne sighs brushing a hand over his pointed ears, letting the charm that hides them drop for a moment. "Look, 0406 might be a narcissistic asshole but he's a great Agent, he'll find a way to get the cure back to Earth."

Miko lets her own pointed ears be seen, "Yes, yes your right." she nods to herself, trying to make herself agree.

His comm beeps, "This is Lorne" he answers, turning his ears back and nodding apologetically to Miko, duty calls.

" _Major, this is Sheppard. The Daedalus is in orbit and Doctor Weir wants to get straight into the interrogations, I need you to set up security."_

"Yes Sir" he acknowledges, interrogations. Great 0406 is going to be at the top of that list for his personality alone, never-mind his urgent request to come back and leaving only three weeks later.

Kavanagh is going to be Weir's top suspect there is no stopping that, but hopefully the DMI agent can get through this without giving anything away.

Lorne quickly finds he's right, Kavanagh is Weir's number one suspect and she won't let up on him, immediately finding his arrival and quick leave odd and turns it up a notch when her people find the three encrypted messages (thankfully Miko is on the team and able to stop them from finding out who they were sent to.)

And then she steps it up and sends in Ronon Dex.

Evan does his duties quickly, seeing off the Puddle Jumpers, making sure the last two Jumpers are ready to go then heads back to the Control Room, hoping Kavanagh didn't give anything away.

"Lorne!" Sheppard calls, poking his head out of the room were Kavanagh is being interrogated.

"Yes sir?" he pauses, waiting for orders.

"Get Kavanagh out of here" he orders gesturing his XO in.

Evan nods, walking past him and nodding to Weir and Ronon, frowning when he spots Kavanagh laying still on the ground. "Is he alright sir?" he questions with a frown, looking to Sheppard.

"Fainted" Ronon grunts, frowning at the scientist/spy.

Really? Evan frowns, fainted seriously? "Should I take him to the cell sir?" he questions, fishing for information.

Thankfully Sheppard shakes his head, "Nah, he's not our guy. Take him to the Jumpers and be ready to go."

"Did you find the guy?" he frowns grabbing the Fairy and throwing him over his shoulder, why else would they let Kavanagh go?

Weir nods, "It doesn't mean he'll talk" she explains frowning seriously.

Evan nods his understanding and leaves the room, nodding to the guards as he goes.

He stops two halls over, once clear of everyone "You can stop faking now. I'm not carrying you all the way to the Jumpers."

The man heaves a rude sigh "Fine" he rolls his eyes as Evan helps him to his feet.

"Come on" he motions his head to the transporter "Why da hell did you fake fainting anyway?"

Kavanagh snorts "Isn't it obvious? My appearance and scientists background leads people to assume I'm weak. I wouldn't of lasted through physical torture without giving something away, so I fainted and they left me alone."

Smart. "So you're clear?"

Kavanagh nods rolling his eyes, "Of course I am. I do know that I'm doing after all. Weir found her spy and hopefully she'll leave it there, but I am going to have to keep a low profile for a while."

"Of course" Evan nods, "Just make sure you get the cure back to the DMI before you go dark."

Kavanagh shoots him a look, "Obviously."

The situation is over by the time they reach the Jumper and the Goa'uld inside Caldwell is removed by the end of the week and the Daedalus back on course for Earth 8 days after the bombing attempt with no one the wiser to the other spies.

**In the episode Critical Mass Kavanagh really did seem pretty sus, begging to come back urgently only to leave 3 weeks later** **and apparently sen** **ding** **3 encrypted messages back to Atlantis, first claiming he left after 3 weeks because 'he had no friends and his work wasn't appreciated' only to turn it around when asked about the messages and say ' he was checking on his friends' that is very sus, and though Kavanagh wasn't a** **T** **rust agent his actions were still weird and never explained.**

**T** **his was just a quick thing to get this idea out of my head,** **after a** **l** **l just because he isn't a Trust spy doesn't mean he isn't a spy at all! H** **ope you all liked it!**


End file.
